


Pride

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: It's hard to accept praise when you can only see your inner flaws.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Femslash February





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'pride'.
> 
> This is based on the comics, of which I've read very little. What I know comes from Tumblr.

"I'm proud of you, Harley," Pamela told her roommate as they helped each other with their make-up for the day.

Harleen scoffed once Pamela paused to load up her brush once more. "What have I done to make you proud, Pammy?"

"You got yourself out of an abusive situation," Pamela explained quietly, continuing with her work. "That takes a lot of strength and courage."

Shaking her head, Harleen told her, "How long did I _stay_ when I should have left? How long did I let him use me as a punching bag and a doormat? I'm a trained psychologist, Pammy. I should have figured it out long ago."

"Just because you had the training doesn't mean you magically _know_ when it happens to you." Pamela finished her work with a flourish. "There! What do you think?"

Harleen turned to look at her reflection and grinned. On each cheek, Pamela had painted the bisexual pride flag. Below the one on Harleen's left cheek was a small red heart. Beside her, Pamela had the lesbian pride flag painted on her cheeks, with a small red heart below the one her right cheek. "Perfect! Thanks, Pammy!"

"Of course, Harley." Smiling, Pamela hugged Harleen and kissed her softly. "You _are_ strong, no matter what anyone else tells you. Even your inner voice."

Harleen stared at Pamela for a long moment before reluctantly nodding. "I'll try to remember that, Pammy. It's hard sometimes."

"I know. You just tell me if you need a reminder, okay?" Pamela gave her a sad, understanding smile. "I'll keep telling you until you believe it."

Nodding again, Harleen hugged Pamela tight. Then she forced a bright grin on her face. "Come on! We're going to miss the Pride Parade if we don't hurry!"

Laughing, Pamela let Harleen drag her from the apartment. It was their first Pride Parade together and she couldn't wait.


End file.
